The Maurderettes
by HarryPotterFan88
Summary: Lily her friend megan and jenna move to Hogwarts from newyork. now they r some of the most popular and richest girls of horwarts and they hang with the maureders.....lots of pranks and soon some l/j
1. The Maurderettes

Disclaimer: I own the plot, Megan, and Jenna A/N: This is my new fan-fic I will be up-loading it every other day sometimes maybe everyday it depends on what's up in my stupid life. Aslso every chapter of the story is on a different persons point of view, (P.O.V. for short) The first chapter is from Megan's point of view.  
  
The Maurderettes Megan's p.o.v.  
  
It was a beautiful Saturday in the middle of September, school had just started about two weeks ago, and we were already thrown out of New York's academy for young witches and wizards. The headmistress was named Nicolette Dimaold and I guess she had enough of our pranks, so she expelled us.  
  
So now it was time for a fresh start for the three of us. My names Megan. My best friends forever who got thrown out with me are named Lily and Jenna. Right now we are sitting on one of our fathers highly expensive trains.  
  
Our fathers are close executives to the Minister if Magic, so we are a very rich family. Our dads have been best friends since they were five.  
  
Lily is the one with wavy red hair flowing gracefully down her back. She also has the most beautiful mischievous green eyes you have ever seen. She has just a dust of freckles on her face She's a head taller then me too.  
  
Then there's Jenna she has straight blonde hair that is shoulder length, and deep blue eyes. She is a little shorter then Lily.  
  
Finally last but not least there's me. I have dark brown hair shoulder length. And also chocolate brown eyes. I am very tan because I'm 85 % Italian. The rest vela because my mother was part one so I am the slightest bit. I am also the shortest one here, but not that short.  
  
We are all originally from Ney york city, and despite the fact we're rich we are very nice people. We are here.  
  
Please review I will continue no matter what tell me ideas please 


	2. The Begining of a Beautiful Friendship

The Maurderettes The beginning of a beautiful friendship Lilys point of view  
  
The Hogwarts assembly filed in to the great hall for lunch. Dumbledore then stood up and said "As you may or may not know we have 3 new 5th years joining us, because of a certain.um . problem at their other school in New York. Their names are Lily Evans, Megan Saprano, and Jenna Garmesa. I trust that Hogwarts will welcome them with open arms."  
  
Professor McGonnagall stepped up and placed the sorting hat on Lily's Head. At least a few minutes passed by when finally the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR" It did the same exact thing to each of the trio of girls. The Gryffindor table clapped and cheered as they received 3 more people into their house.  
  
All of a sudden the food appeared on the plates. The girls were dumb- founded.  
  
Sirius spoke up "you know its not healthy to keep your mouth open like that."  
  
I replied "oh I'm sorry it's just we never seen food appear and so much choices. At our other school we just got whatever was served on that particular day."  
  
Jenna also said "I don't believe we've met, I'm Jenna that Lily and next to Lily is Megan."  
  
The boy next to him with the sandy hair piped up and said, "I'm Remus Lupin, this guy who just spoke to you is the schools biggest flirt Sirius Black. Next to me is James Potter."  
  
"Nice to meet you" the girls replied. Then Jenna looked carefully at Remus, and asked him quietly so that only the six of them could hear, "Are you a werewolf?"  
  
Remus looked at her with his mouth open, and sighed, "how did you know?"  
  
Jenna looked at her plate and sighed back "Cause someone I know is a werewolf."  
  
James asked quietly "which one of you is it?"  
  
I looked at Jenna to see what she was going to say but she quickly squeaked, "me"  
  
"I knew it all along," replied Sirius with a mouth full of food.  
  
"Um.yeah, sure you did buddy," said James his voice dripping with sarcasm  
  
"Lets change the subject," I said quickly. Everyone agreed. Sirius looked at us a asked rather loudly "So why aren't you guys back at your old school?"  
  
The girls tried to stop laughing but then Megan managed to choke out between giggles, "Um well we kinda pulled one too many pranks."  
  
The guys looked at the girls as with the weirdest look on their faces and Remus said "You girls pulled a prank and got kicked out."  
  
"One prank?" Megan replied, "Try 500 pranks"  
  
Sirius laughed and said "Guys I think we found the perfect people!"  
  
"Ummmm perfect for what?" I asked very curious.  
  
"For helping us pull pranks," said Sirius  
  
"You see we are known for our pranks but we've been kinda in a ditch. We have no good ideas hardly anymore." Added Remus rather quickly.  
  
"Sure we'll help but we will be planning some pranks on our own so you better watch your backs" I said after the three of us started laughing and then the boys looked at us as though we had three heads.  
  
"Yeah like you could pull better pranks then we could," said Sirius  
  
"You better watch out Mr. Black cause you never know what's gonna happen when the Maurderettes are in town" replied Megan  
  
"How about if we make a little wager on that" said James sneakily  
  
"Alright we'd love to" I said  
  
"Ok, then we both have to prank one big prank on the school. Whichever prank gets the most attention wins. The prank has to be some time before next Saturday." Said Sirius  
  
"Ok if we win you guys have to take us to Hogsmede, on Friday night. Said Jenna  
  
"If we win then you guys have to go over to snape and ask him out." Said Remus  
  
"Um, who's 'Snape'?" asked Megan  
  
"Snape's that grease ball over their who's checking you guys out" said James casually  
  
The three girls whirled around to see a guy wit the greasiest hair they ever have seen and was right now smiling with yellow crooked teeth at them.  
  
"ok deal" said Lily plainly  
  
They shook on it and the three girls went to their new dorm which they had all to themselves and the boys went to their dorms.  
  
Review please please please ( Also if you flame tell me how I can make this story better, and please send me ideas or e-mail me at Sorceressgirl94@bored.com or send me a message at Sorceressgirl94 


	3. Making a Date

The Maurderettes Making A Date  
  
Megan's Point of view  
  
It was the next day after we got to Hogwarts it was that Sunday I woke up at 7;00 took a shower. I put on my tight jean short shorts and my light blue tube top on. I put my 4 inch hell light blue sandals on. Micro-crimped my hair a with a few braids along with light blue streaks to match my shirt and sandals. Along with light blue eye shadow, and lip gloss. The tube top was criss crossed in the back so it showed my tattoo, I have a tattoo of a unicorn of my back so does Lily and Jenna. I was ready.  
  
Then lily was ready she was the ezact same thing except she wore emerald green instead of light blue.  
  
Then Jenna was ready same thing with her only she had light purple.  
  
We looked fabulous.  
  
As we walked into the hall every single 5th year boy dropped their jaw, as we sat down next to Sirius, James, and Remus. "Ummm why is everyone staring?" Lily asked.  
  
Sirius answered "Is that what every girl wears in New York?"  
  
I looked at him as though he had 3 heads and replied "no, this is what u wear when you have fashion sense"  
  
"O" the boys replied  
  
"Why was every guy staring at us?" Jenna asked. "Um well because the three of you look..well.HOT!" Sirius said rather loudly.  
  
"Thank you" all three of us chimed together.  
  
"Would you ladies care to join us on our visit to Hogsmede?" James asked sweetly.  
  
"Definitely but its not a Hogsmede weekend." Lily stated. "o well we can still go" said Remus mischievously  
  
"Umm how?" Jenna asked  
  
"easily my sweet all we have to do is go through a secret passage way" replied Sirius  
  
"Don't call we your sweet, or we'll make it so you cant have children." Replied Jenna with a very calm voice  
  
"Ok well anyway before they flirt anymore. Let me ask this...what time and where should we meet you?" I asked  
  
Jenna and Sirius glared ay Lily  
  
James simply replied "Be ready by 3;00 pm"  
  
"It's a date~!" said Lily ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jenna's POV  
  
At 12:45 I rushed up stairs to take a shower so I didn't have to wait for Lily, and Megan.  
  
I took a shower blow dried my hair to be straight with tiny crimps. I put on my black mini skirt with my fishnet tights and my 5 inch heel boots. My shirt was a blue halter with hardly any back at all. My Unicorn tattoo showed very nicely whenever I turned around.  
  
Lily and Megan wore the same thing only Lily's shirt was emerald green and Megan's was a stunning purple.  
  
We walked down the stairs and once again jaws dropped.  
  
A/N Sorry it was so short that chapter but next chapter they go to Hogsmede. Thank you to all who reviewed especially ~ EbonyRain, blackgreenfrogs, Shadowlily, and someone who was 2lazy2login  
  
PLEASE REVIEW EVERYONE ( E-mail me at Sorceressgirl94@bored.com or chat with me at Sorceressgirl94 


	4. Hogsmede

Lilys POV  
  
Megan, Jenna and I, left to the common room. It was 3;45 before the guys were finally ready. And when they got down the stairs all the three could do was grin.  
  
  
  
"Wow, you guys look..wow!" was all James could spit out.  
  
"So lets be going now" replied Remus as he took Megans hand.  
  
"Here we go" said James as he took my hand  
  
"AW.Shit." Was all Jenna could say when she got paired with Sirius.  
  
"Come on Jenna you know you want me." Was all Sirius could say as a wide grin spread across his face.  
  
Jenna did not look amused  
  
When we finally arrived I dropped my purse as I bent down to get it. I heard James say "Oh my God Lily is that a real tattoo on your back?"  
  
"Why yes James, it is ." I said in a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
Sirius looked at all the three girls unicorn tattoos on their back and asked "how did you get your parents to let you get thm?"  
  
Jenna shrugged and said "well, they kinda don't know."  
  
"Wow I guess you girls are tougher then we thought." Said Remus  
  
"I guess after living in New York you get a rough and bad-girl side." Laughed Megan.  
  
"Ow. This halter top is digging in to my neck." Said Jenna  
  
"I can fix that" said Sirius with a mischievous grin on his face  
  
"You better not!" said Jenna although she was laughing with everyone else.  
  
All of a sudden James pulled me aside.  
  
"What?" I asked patiently  
  
"Well I was wondering if you'd be my girlfriend" he asked me in the sweetest voice.  
  
I thought for a moment.he was one of the hottest guys in school, but she just didn't know her that well.  
  
"James, listen I really like you an and all but I think we should egt to know each other more." I replied  
  
"Ok I guess your right." He said like a two year old.  
  
"Good now lets catch up with the rest of the group" I said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~They had just been to Honeydooks, (I know I cant freakin spell lol) Zonkos, and it was around 6;00. the sun was just about setting  
  
They were just walking when Remus looked up, 'OH MY GOD! The full moon!' he thought.  
  
He looked at Jenna and you could see she knew it to.  
  
Then Sirius cried "It'll be a full moon in less then 20 minutes!"  
  
WE allgasped and we followed the guys as they ran towards the womping willow. We then followed them too the shrieking shack.  
  
James looked at the girls and said "Run for your lives you cant stay here your not animagus."  
  
"Umm yes we are" I said  
  
Just then I changed into a snow leopard, and Megan changed into a unicorn. We were just in time cause the the guys changed and then the full moon appeard.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning we were unbelieveably tired but we got to class.  
  
At Breakfast the next day Dumbledore stood up and said "Ladies and gentleman of the 5-7 year, you are cordially invited to the Halloween dance. Everyone is required a costume"  
  
Thank you soooo much to my reviewers ill mention names next chapter lul  
  
Please review and give me suggestions in your review or e-mail me suggestions to Sorceressgirl94@bored.com 


	5. The Costumes

Megan's P.O.V. (1 day after the werewolf/animagus happenings)  
  
It was after dinner and the three of us were huddled in the common room frantically trying to decide what we should be for the Halloween ball. It's going to be a costume ball where you could dress up as anything from the wizard world or muggle world.  
  
Most people had already decided and most were being some people from muggle movies. They wanted to be a trio from a movie. We were sitting there just thinking when suddenly Jenna screamed "Charlies Angels!!!"  
  
We just looked at her like she had 5 heads and then Lily and I finally looked at each other and went "Oh my God what a great idea!"  
  
Now half the common room was looking at us like we were crazy.  
  
"Ummm guys maybe we should continue talking this over in the common room." I said rationally for once.  
  
In our dorm~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We had gotten our costumes and We looked awesome if I do say so myself. We could also pass as Charlies angels doubles from the movie.  
  
Lily was drew Barrymore (Dylan), I was Lucy Liu (Alex), and Jenna was Cameron Diaz (Natalie).  
  
Lilys Costume was A one strapped black short shirt that showed her stomach. Long black flares and combat boots, Concluding is a leather jacket that said in silver letters "Charlies Angels" and to make the outfit complete she had sunglasses and a fake gun  
  
Jenna's costume was leather short shorts, combat boots, a tank top and a leather jacket with "charlies angels" in purple letters.plus sunglases and a gun.  
  
My costume is a short tube top with a leather jacket in blue lettersit says "Charlie's Angels" Plus a gun and spiffy sunglasses. (spiffy? Where did that word come from?) also I had a short leather mini skirt and fishnet stokings and combat boots.  
  
Thank you to all my reviewers im so sorry that its soo short but next chapter will be long I promise. 


	6. The bet

Continueing the bet  
  
Jenna's P.O.V.  
  
After we got our costumes, we were planning on performing the trick. We didn't know a good prank to pull though. We knew It needed to include the slytherans and it also should include the match agenst slytherians at the next quiddetch match.  
  
"I don't think we are going to win this bet you guys." I said gloomily.  
  
"Well why don't we do some spying to see what the lovely Marauders have up their sleeve?" asked Lily  
  
We all looked at Lily like she was stupid.  
  
"What?" she asked  
  
"You never cheat, but now you do?" asked Megan  
  
"Theirs a first time for everything." Replied Lily  
  
"If your sure then all we have to do is plant a microphone in their room." I said simply  
  
So we got a small microphone that I had gotten cause I'm the snooping type. So anyway, we put the microphone in their room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next morning, we woke up and I said "accio microphone" it came to me and we played the convo it went like this,,,  
  
First we heard foot steps in go into the room.  
  
Remus-So James I see you have Lily on your mind.  
  
James-Is it that obvious?  
  
Sirius-It's really obvious  
  
Remus-You better not let your lovey-dovey feelings for her intefere with our prank.  
  
James- I won't, And Remus, I hope your thing for Megan isn't going to get in the middle of this either.  
  
Remus (stuttering)-Why, n-no w-w-why w-would I-it ? Besides Sirius cant show his thing for Jenna.  
  
Sirius-I wont now anyway lets go over the plan for our prank one more time.  
  
Remus-Ok, It's simple in the great hall tomorrow, Snape will do the hokey- pokey on the gryffindor table.  
  
James- How do we get the potion into his drink?  
  
Sirius-Simple, I gave one of the house elves the potion and told them to slip into Snapes drink because it was a calming potion.  
  
James-And the hous elve said it was alright.  
  
Remus-Surprisingly yes.  
  
Sirius-Ok I'm going to bed now night guys  
  
Remus&James-Night End of the convo  
  
The three of us sat in our dorm in shock  
  
"How are we gonna over come that prank?" Lily asked.  
  
"Simple I have an idea." Said Megan  
  
We all gathered together while Megan told us the idea.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning was a Saturday the last day of the bet and all the gryffindors were at the table and Megan, Sirius, James, and Lily were not hungry we were all on the qudditch team and all of us were nervous about the match today.  
  
All of a sudden Snape came over to the Gryffindor table stood up in the middle of it and sung.  
  
"You put your right foot in you put your right foot you put your right foot in and you shake It all about."  
  
James and Sirius started singing with Snape although they stayed in their seats.  
  
"You do the hokey-pokey and you turn yourself around. That's what its all about."  
  
It went on like that for 15 minetes. None of the teachers stopped Snape. As soon as they got over the shock of Snape dancing on the tables they all looked very amused.  
  
When Snape was finished he got down from the table looked pleased and went back to his seat.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey would you please exazamine Mr Snape?" asked Dumbledore faintly.  
  
"Of course headmaster." She said quietly.  
  
As soon as the two left the whole gryffindor table burst out laughing.  
  
That joke was certainly recognized  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Megans P.O.V.  
  
Lily and I were in the girls locker room getting ready for the match when we checked over the plan. Everything was ready  
  
We went out of the lockers and waited for James and Sirius to come out.  
  
They came out in Brittany Spears costumes fake chests and all. Both of them had on the slave costume. All of a sudden the music for britney spears 'Slave for you' came on. They did the dance each of them and belted out the words to Slave." They were amazingly off key.  
  
When they finally finished singing we shot up fireworks. It was hilarious. The slytherians were roaring with laughter.  
  
The boys looked up and realized everyone in the school including teachers were looking at him and roaring with laughter. They ran back into the Gryffindor locker rooms.  
  
They casually walked up to us and said planly. "You won"  
  
"Told you that we would win." I said simply.  
  
"We also no to never get on your bad side." Said Sirius.  
  
"Oh well you girls better get cleaned up and go get ready for the match we have one last prank up our sleeves." Said Lily  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We started playing quidditch Gryffindor was winning by 100 points.  
  
Our last prank began. All of a sudden all the slytherian players robes flashed red and said Gryffindor rules and Slytherians drool.  
  
Finally it was over in a blur when James caught the snitch.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N That wasn't that long I know but next when will be just as long or longer. Suggestions for the story post in your review I will happily use suggestions. As my mind is going blank. Please review thank you to all my reviewers ecspessialy Blackgreenfrogs-Thankx you're one of my best reviewers Dragon Girl Revils-Thankx Shattered Angel-Thankx Potter123-Thankx Elfy-Thankx Kiki-Thankx AlexanderGranger-No problem BlackDragon- Megans My name too lol. Too bad Remus is a fictioal character huh? lol 


	7. The Death

The Death  
  
Jenna P.O.V  
  
It was the day after Saturday, Sunday. The day after the quuiditch match was won. Lily, Jenna, Lily, Remus, Sirius, and James, were all sitting at the Gryffindor table eating. When an owl flew down onto Lilys lap and gave her a letter. It was from the ministrey,  
  
Dear Ms. Evans,  
  
We regret to inform you that Lord Voldemort has killed your parents please see Dumbledore and what he has to tell you after breakfast. That is all.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
The Ministry of Magic  
  
  
  
"Whats wrong lily?" I asked after seeing the shocked express  
  
on Lily's face.  
  
"M-my p-p-parents w-were k-k-killed." Was all she could mumble through tears and sobs.  
  
I looked at her with deepest sympathy, and said quietly why don't Megan and I drop you by Dumbledores. I motioned for Megan to come and told her what happened. By now the whole great hall except for Dumbledore was staring in confusion. We went to Dumbledores office after breakfast. And Lily said the password.  
  
"Ah, Hello Miss Evans." He said looking at Lily  
  
"Thank you for your kindness girls." He said to us that was our cue to leave.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily's P.O.V.  
  
I sat in Dumbledore's office waiting what he had to say.  
  
"Miss Evans, your parents were killed because Lord Voldemort did not like the idea that your father married your mother. He hated when wizards as powerful as your father went and married muggles." Said Dumbledore calmly.  
  
I looked at him and stopped crying . I knew it was true. So I nodded.  
  
Dumbledore looked at me again, and said, "Miss Evans Petunia has gone to live with your aunt who is a muggle."  
  
I looked up and said quietly " Where will I live?"  
  
Dumbledore, said patiently "you will live at your grand mansion where you live now. Your aunt from your fathers side has agreed to live with you till you graduate Hogwarts, and then you will live on your own."  
  
There was a long pause. I thought about it. That wasn't too bad on the account that I loved my aunt Claire. She was only 25. She was also very cool. She was my dads only sister. She was also a wizard  
  
"You also inherited twenty million galleons. And your parents grand mansion." He said as tough It was something that happened every day.  
  
I gaped and thought 'Oh my gosh I'm a gallionare!'  
  
I went back to the common room and was tired of crying. So I ealized it was 7;00 pm. When I got into the dorm Jenna, and Megan awaited for me.  
  
Megan and Jenna came up and hugged me and told me how sorry they were and that they're fathers had sent them letters, about how they were all supposed to come down to Megans summer mansion over the Christmas brake.  
  
"Who?" I asked plainly  
  
Megan told her patiently, how Jenna, Megan, Jenna's Father, and Megan's father, were going to Megan's mansion over Christmas brake.  
  
"Don't worry we'll get through this together." Said Megan  
  
I sighed and said "Dumbledore said I inherited twenty million galleons and my parents grand mansion.  
  
Jenna and Megan looked at me with mouths open, and said "Wow!"  
  
"I need to get some sleep I am very sorry. Good night guys" I said  
  
"Good night they answered"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OK how was that? Shirt and sweet? Next chapter will be longer thank you sooooooooooo much to my reviewers ecspessialy please review I love reviews or e-mail me with ideas or suggestions at Sorceressgirl94@bored.com or post them in your reviews  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Diane~Thankx  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Black Dragon~*sigh* too bad o well we get to see our mansion! Lol  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Dragon Girl Revlis ~Thankx lol Too bad we weren't there to see it  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Clavel~Thankx  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Bek~Thankx glad you loved it.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
sugarmama~ Well if you mean who are they going out with? Then no one. If you mean who are they going to the ball with? I dunno yet. You'll have to wait and see  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Shattered Angel~~~Thankx  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ luprius~Thankx  
  
alexandergranger~Dunno Yet  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ blackgreenfrogs~Lol Your very enthusiastic thanks 


	8. Comfort

Hi im back! Sorry it took so long I was depressed so I started another story with the same characters plus Hermione and ron and harry.  
  
Amber Stalkin~Thank you soooo much you really inspired me to keep going, U r cool! Thankz SOOOO much! (  
  
Comforting Lily  
  
Lilys P.O.V.  
  
I woke up, and realized it was one in the morning so I went to the common room. I couldn't help myself so I cried for about 15 minetes until I saw someone coming down the stairs. It was james  
  
"Lily I heard what happened I'm really sorry I know how you feel." Said James sorrowfully.  
  
"How can anyone know how I feel?" I said a little meanly.  
  
"Because Lily, my parents died two years ago." He said quietly  
  
"I'm so sorry james I didn't mean to be mean." I said very solemly  
  
"It's ok you didn't know, I'm mostly over it. But right now you're the one who needs comforting ." Said james  
  
We sat on the couch and james put his arm around my waist. I put my head on his shoulder and just cried silently.  
  
After a couple minetes I looked up and james looked at me. There was a moment of quietness before we leaned closer and kissed.  
  
It was so wonderful. I saw fireworks and everything. I have to admit I felt really bad because maybe I should've been grieving but instead it turned into a snog session.  
  
He pulled away and said "goodnight lily, I love you"  
  
All I could do was mutter the same words to him "loveyou to"  
  
I went to bed afterwards and was a very happy  
  
PLEASE REVIEW WITH SUGGESTIONS!!! ( AND IDEAS THANKX TO EVERYONE SORRY IT WAS SHORT 


	9. A thank you

A thank you page to everyone who helped and got me through my depression because of nasty reviewers  
  
Shattered Angel Princess Potter Amber Staklin Flying*girl Blackgreenfrogs Dragon Girl Revils Sugarmama Black Dragon (my secret clone lol jk) Fire Spirit And to everyone else who I will thank later cause im a very lazy person 


	10. Invitation

Jenna's POV  
  
  
  
  
  
The Halloween Ball  
  
It was a week before the Halloween ball, and we were sitting in the common room, being bored. Our costumes were done. Each of us (Lily, Megan & I) We're sitting around on a boring Sunday. We all have been asked to go to the ball by a couple people here and there. But none of them appealed to our liking. Actually we were all hoping that a certain guys, maybe by the name of "maurerders" would ask us.But so far no luck at all!  
  
James, Remus, and Sirius just then came bounding down the stairs. It sounded very much like a herd of elephants.  
  
"Ask her you twit" Said Sirius practically screaming at James.  
  
The three were talking loudly and the common room was particulary empty since it was Sunday at luch but we already paid a visit to the kitchens and were full. Obviously, The three did not know we were here.  
  
"Well, Mr. Black I don't see you taking any action with Jenna." Said Remus  
  
"And you still haven't asked Megan either Remus!" said James  
  
Lily cleared her throat rather loudly. All three boys jumped out of surprise  
  
"Ask us what Remus?" said Megan in her sweetest innocent voice.  
  
"ummmm..nothing." Said Remus looking at the floor.  
  
"SUREeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee " I said in a sarcastic tone  
  
James looked up and asked "Lily, Would you like me to accompany me to the ball?"  
  
Lily looked around thinking  
  
James just stared with his puppy dog eyes at her.  
  
"Sure that'd be great!" Lily said, it had been a week since her parents death so she was much happier but still a little sad.  
  
"Megan will you give me the honor of coming to the dance with me?" Remus asked Megan in a sweet voice.  
  
Megan just giggled and said "Sure!"  
  
I cleared my throat and looked at Sirius.  
  
"What?" he asked innocently  
  
"Stop teasing the poor girl~!" said Remus  
  
"Ok, Jenna would u come to the ball with me.?"  
  
I looked at Sirius and said "Well I was thinking about going with Severus but I guess your hair is less greasier." I told him while waltzing up to him and messing up his spiked hair.  
  
All three boys looked at me like I was crazy for even saying snapes name!  
  
"Shes just kidding" said Lily plainly  
  
"We knew that!" said James stupidly  
  
Please review next chapter will be longer but My mind is drawing a dreadful blank on ideas the more ideas I get the faster the next longgggggg chapter will be. 


	11. Thinking

OMG OMG OMG I totally ditched you guys for a total month and a half..i'm sooo sorry ill hope you forgive me..please forgive me,,,I was really busy with school, homework, friends, then my boyfriend and I broke up after 9 months of a relationship, then I got together with one of his friends and we're happy and he likes harry potter too!..lol oh well enough about me I promise ill do a chapter at least every weekend, I hope you reviewers forgive me, and also I took something into consideration! Im gonna make the story go a little slower because the girls do have perfect lives,,, ok on with the story.  
  
Megan's POV  
  
1 week later and a few days later  
  
I woke up, it was a Saturday a Hogsmede weekend in early October, I had just awoken from the strangest dream  
  
I was walking on a path when I came to a lovely house, all of a sudden everything got all weird and the house crubeled into bits with no sign of people anywhere. I was alone until I saw people coming arounf the house, and they were crying and mubling something it sounded odd something like "Lily, and James they were so young" Then I woke up in a cold sweat.  
  
Talk about odd. Oh well, they say dreams don't really tell the future.  
  
It was 8:00, and I was the first one up so I went down to the common room still in my pajamas and sat on the couch in front of the fire place that was still blazing brightly.  
  
I don't really know how long I was down there, staring at the fire, but I knew it was still early. So I just went back up stairs, took a long shower and got dressed, I still wasn't my usually cheery self.  
  
Lily woke up. "Good morning Meg." She said extrememly happily. "What's so good about it?" I asked her tiredly, I thought aloud "Did that just come out of me?"  
  
"Why yes it did, it looks like someone got up on the wrong side of the bed." Lily said softly.she always was calm and patient with Jenna and I.  
  
"I'm sorry, I guess I was just wondering about stuff." I said meekly  
  
"Like what?" Lily asked me gently  
  
"Well like, why I'm here, who I am, what's my purpose, whats gonna happen when I die. You know, odd stuff that I really shouldn't think about, because it makes my head hurt." I laughed quietly, so I didn't wake up Jenna.  
  
"I know what you mean. The way to solve your thinking problem is to not think bout stuff like that." Lily said  
  
"I could've thought of that" I said  
  
"No kidding, Now, lets wake Jenna and go down to breakfast I'm starving." Lily said with a bit of humor.  
  
"Ok." I replied solemnly  
  
We woke up Jenna waited for her to get ready then when down to breakfast a little late for us.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know it was boring but you guys said I should take it slow, and not make them so perfect. Anyways thanks for the reviews, if ur going to flame then give me some advice so I can make you happy  
  
Ill write soon 


	12. the morning of he halloween ball

The night of the halloween ball  
  
Lily's POV  
  
Well it was the morning of the Halloween ball, we had awesome costumes and were definitely going to win the costume contest in the muggle category.  
  
I woke up bright and early and woke everyone up. We went to breakfast, and talked excitedly about the costume ball, when the guys came in. They had the biggest smile one theyre faces. That's never a good sign.  
  
They came sat down across from us.  
  
"Good morning girls. Are you excited about this evenings ball?" asked Sirius very seriously (ahhh pun! Sry back to the story and please excuse my grammar and spelling)  
  
"Yupp, one problem though..We are fresh out of ideas for a prank." I said quietly. My so called friends both jabbed an elbow in my ribs.  
  
"Well, your in luck, we decided we would include you three." Said James smiling at me.  
  
I felt like melting. Ahh, this is James Potter, one of the biggest flirts in school. I cant like him!  
  
"So whats your idea?" asked Megan, interrupting my disturbing thoughts.  
  
"Well. why don't we discuss this is the common room, so we don't be overheard." Said Remus logically  
  
"Sure" was our answers together  
  
SHORT SHORT chapter! Oh no, I need ideas for the prank im so brain blocked!  
  
Anyways thanks to my reviewers whom ill mention next chapter, listen I need ppl for my story, if you've been a great reviewer, or you have a good idea and I use it. If u want to be in my story email me at Sorceressgirl98@aol.com with your info for ur person in hogwarts Name... Year in Hogwarts.. What house ur in.. Who ur friends with in hogwarts. Anything else like (if ur stuck up or enemies with, or if u have a crush on someone, if ur a crazed stalker, a transfer student or whatever)... What u look like.. 


End file.
